The Four Winds
by ParaspriteProtector
Summary: The four winds are called to the North Pole in human form by Manny in order to save humanity from the biggest threat it has ever faced. Jack realises that he and North wind have know each other since the day he became a spirit. Despite never seeing each other in person before they immediately connect. Featuring as much brotherly Bunny and Jack as I can plus OC x Jack Frost maybe?
1. Chapter 1: Winds Unite

**I'm attempting to write a story and I'm quite excited to continue it. I'm very sorry if the way I write is awkward at points. Anything you see that you think could be worded better I don't mind at all if you tell me because I want it to read as nicely as possible. Also my lack of knowledge about wind will be evident throughout this story so I advise you forget everything you know about it while reading this and accept that this is just a story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Winds Unite

The wooden window frames of Nicholas St North's globe room creaked under the unusually and terrifyingly strong gale force winds. The glass was coated in a thick layer of white as the the wind lifted the usually delicate looking snow and propelled it towards the window. A sandstorm effect was created as daunting clouds of thick snow swept over the crystal landscape making it near impossible for anyone to step outside.

Every spirit knows of the winds. There is South wind ; the strongest and most unforgiving of all the winds. East and West ; a lot less lethal but similar in temperament. Then there was North wind ; known for switching from delicate to deadly in a matter of seconds. What a lot of spirits didn't know was that these four winds were not just invisible forces. They were once humans, similar to that of spirits, who had been ordered to command their specific regions of the world. These winds could be called upon in their human forms but only by the man in the moon but this was an extremely rare occurrence and at this very moment all four winds were colliding right over Nicholas St Norths workshop. This was not good.

****North stumbled out of the colossal front doors of his workshop only to be thrown backwards by the combined force of the wind. Deafeningly loud whistling could be heard as the wind propelled itself through the air and hit off of the walls of Norths home.

****"Vat are you trying to do to me Manny?" North sighed in desperation.

****He slowly stood up, resting his hand on the door frame for support, and prepared himself for the loudest speech he had ever had to give.

****"Winds," he bellowed, "It is good to see the four of you. Please come in and we can discuss matters of importance."

Before he could rephrase what he had said the four winds blew into North's home, lifting furniture and breaking lights. North hadn't thought he'd need to remind them to enter his home in human form. The yetis wouldn't be happy with the new workload North would now have to give them. It was five months until Christmas after all.

Chyort voz'mi, North thought as he entered his home after the winds, closing the front doors behind him.

North entered the globe room to see four figures standing and staring at him. There was South wind ; a man in his late 50's. His hair was long and grey but held smartly back in a hair tie. His face lacked facial hair and looked weather beaten and stern. He wore a long grey suit with a loosely tied shirt underneath. His shoes were pointed, black and polished and a pocket watch hung from his suit jacket pocket. He was a tall man who stood with his arms folded but in a stance that demanded respect. In human form he went by the name Augustus.

Then there were East and West ; twin men in their mid 30's. They both wore white shirts and black trousers with black, sturdy lace up boots. they looked completely identical apart from the colour of their ties. East wore green whereas West wore blue. They had dirty blonde hair that was short and well kept. Their muscles were highlighted under their white shirts but their features were soft and welcoming. Their eyes matched their ties. East went by the name of Lofty and West by the name Gale.

North wind was the exception from the three men. She was a 17 year old girl with elbow length, brown hair she kept in a bun. Large strands still spilled onto her face and half of these were constantly being pushed behind her ears. She was reasonably short for her age but her figure was slender. She wore a burgundy, suede blazer which she kept open and underneath she wore a thin black jumper. She wore black shorts that came down to her knees and brown leather lace up boots similar to the twins. On the top of her head she wore goggles which she insisted were purely for practicality reasons and not a fashion statement. She went by the name of Aura.

"The four of you have changed so much since last I saw you. So smart and presentable," North commented as he entered the room with his arms open.

"Well," Augustus answered in a slightly dark voice "It is rare for us to be invited in our human forms so we like to make an effort. As for the looking different, it has been 200 years since we last saw each other Nicholas, I was under the impression that clothes became outdated."

North chuckled awkwardly not hiding the fact that it was forced and grabbed the arm of the nearest yeti, which so happened to be Phil, and told him to call the other Guardians immediately. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep up a conversation with South wind.

* * *

Le fin...(FOR NOW!)

**I hope you enjoyed the wind names AuGUSTus...HA. This is the sort of comedic genius you can expect throughout this story. Prepare yourselves.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting the Big Four

**So chapter two is up. I want to make it clear that at this stage at least there is no romantic relationship between Aura and Jack. They are just happy to find each other in a friendly way. I'm trying really hard to make Aura as un-annoying as possible but some things are just meant to be.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meeting the big four

It was the early hours of the morning and North and Augustus were engaging in a tension filled conversation in the globe room as they waited for the other four Guardians to arrive. The air was filled with backhanded compliments and sly remarks. They would both curse under their breath at each others snide comments but decided only to voice thanks rather than showing they were insulted. Aura, Lofty and Gale left them too it as they knew how stubborn both of them could be. North liked to see himself as a father figure over the Guardians whereas Augustus saw himself as a paternal figure over the other three winds. Mixing the two of them was never going to be a good idea but Manny had called them all together so whatever his reasoning it must have been of great importance.

"Aura have you grown shorter?" Lofty piped up, determined to keep his title of "most annoying spirit" in Aura's eyes.

********

"Since we last saw each other 200 years ago?" She replied cooly "No, I don't think so."

********

"hmm maybe it's the flat hair. For a wind spirit you're lacking some serious volume." It was Gales turn to join in the Aura insult fest.

********

"If you had long hair you'd understand. In human form it goes everywhere and as much as I like looking at it I don't like tasting it."

********

As much as the twins annoyed Aura she basked in their company. It had been 200 years since she had spoken to anyone. 200 years since she had been seen. Well sort of. There was Jack Frost.

Aura had been with Jack the day he had risen from that pond 350 years ago. She had been so curious about him and found that she could lift him easily in the air. She took him to the nearest village under his "command". Of course he didn't understand that he was directing her where to go but what did it matter. She dropped him as carefully as she could in the village "square". That's when it happened. Someone walked through him. Straight through him. Then another and another. He was like her. Unseen and unheard. From that day she took him wherever he needed to go. She would wrap herself around him and run through his hair when he felt lonely. She would direct him or push him away from anyone trying to hurt him. She would communicate in the only way she knew how. Sometimes he talked to her but everytime she would see him shake his head halfway through a sentence, feeling stupid for thinking there was someone there listening to him ; but there was. She wanted desperately to be able to respond to him. To let him know that she understood and that he wasn't alone, that he had a believer from day one. He had her.

********

Obviously Jack was unaware that "his" wind was even a spirit. This would be their first meeting and Aura was more than a little nervous. Jack Frost was someone who, despite not understanding her presence, did know of it and did, somewhat communicate, with her. Apart from the other winds on occasion he was the only one who communicated with her. What if he rejected her as the wind? What if he wanted the wind to be a paternal figure rather than a friend? If he turned away from her she didn't know if she'd be able to cope. She had stopped Jack from doing stupid things in the past but who would be there to stop her. Obviously suicide wasn't going to be deadly to an immortal but it would mess up their head and bodies. She remembered a time 20 years after Jack's creation where he had tried to throw himself off a cliff without his staff.

********

Aura wasn't having that.

********

She managed to grab onto him and take him back to flat ground. She wrapped herself around him as he cried on the snowy ground and she cried with him. She wasn't sure if he understood that there was a presence there with him but she liked to think he did. She hoped he did. She hoped he remembered.

********

It was at that moment that the Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny walked into the room, looking more than a little pissed that they had been called at three in the morning.

********

"Alright mate," Aster began in an annoyed tone while strutting into the centre of the room ", You mind explaining what we're doing here and who the hell these four are." He pointed to Aura, Lofty, Gale and Augustus.

********

"Bunny!" Tooth hushed him looking extremely embarrassed as she flew over to greet the winds.

She started shaking Auras hand vigorously and then moved onto Lofty's, then Gales and finally Augustus's.

********

"It's an honour to meet the four of you. North told me all about you when you visited last time. 200 years ago? Time flies don't you think. I LOVE YOU'RE GOGGLES! Very steampunk. You're adorable. How old are you. SORRY. Oh that was so rude of me. Please accept my hu-"

********

Aura replied not really knowing how to take in the Tooth Fairies unexpected perkiness.

********

"I'm 17 and don't worry about...coming across as rude. I imagine it's practically impossible for you." She gave her a lopsided smile which made Tooths heart burst.

********

"You are the sweetest person! What's your name?"

********

"I'm Aura, nice to mee-"

********

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY," Aster finally burst out having been denied a response when he first asked.

********

Sandy bobbed over to him showing sand images of clouds blowing through the air above his head.

"Mate, I may be good at reading your symbols but I'm not bloody psychic."

********

Tooth brought her hand to her face feeling utterly humiliated by Bunny.

********

"Bunny," North began "these are the four wind spirits, North, South, East and West or Aura, Augustus, Lofty and Gale."

********

Bunny's ears dropped and he looked down at his feet while mumbling something like an apology. No one dared ask him to repeat himself.

********

Suddenly the doors swung open and in stumbled Jack Frost ; his hair looking more than a little windswept.

********

"Sorry I'm late guys, the wind was crazy today. I could barely control it."

********

Aura instinctively looked away in embarrassment. Shit. She really hadn't thought that through. The wind could work on it's own without a spirit becoming it but it was a lot more hazardous and naturally, to prevent injury and death, Manny had put four spirits in charge of it.

********

"Ah Jack," North spoke proudly, "What an entrance! I'd like to introduce to you the four winds North, South, East and West."

********

Jack stared at the four of them in silence for a whole 30 seconds before turning towards Aura who North had indicated as North wind. Aura looked up from her feet timidly, her face bright crimson, her heart beating faster than she thought possible.

********

Jack took a step forward. "You-you're "North wind"?"

********

Aura nodded quickly, making her head spin slightly.

********

"You know me right?" Jack asked cautiously.

********

Aura cracked a nervous smile at Jacks question. Of course she knew him. At times she felt she knew him better than he knew himself.

********

"You're the one who-who flies me everywhere and-and helps me and-" He was starting to get slightly giddy. The ends of his mouth where curving up and he was starting to bob up and down on his feet.

********

Aura spoke now not trusting her feet to move her any closer to Jack.

********

"Yeah. That's me." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was happening. This was actually happening.

********

"You've been there the whole time." This wasn't a question. Jack knew this but needed to say it out loud in order to make sure it sounded less crazy spoken than in his head. It didn't.

********

It was at that moment that Jack ran forward and dragged Aura into the tightest hug possible without causing injury. Aura wouldn't have cared if he had, in fact, broken her rib. They were together. Finally she was with the friend she was invisible to for 350 years. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and she was laughing rather hysterically. Jack was laughing too as tears threatened to spill from his eyes also. Aura felt complete. She finally felt whole.

********

They had forgotten about the seven other spirits who were watching them in shocked confusion not understanding one word of the exchange between them.

* * *

**AURA, BABY, YOU ARE VISIBLE TO JACK FROST. YOUR LIFE GOAL IS COMPLETE. She is basically every Jack Frost fangirl combined into one entity. God help us all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and constructive comments. I hope this chapter clears a few details bout Aura up.**

**There is a brief mention of self harm in this chapter. It's very brief actually but it is there.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Jack was crying. This was new territory for Bunny. Jack wasn't one to let his guard down or show any sign of weakness to anyone, not even to the other Guardians ; his family. The scene before him was contradicting everything he ever thought he knew about the Guardian of fun. He was clinging to this girl he had never met, crying into her shoulder while she did the same. They were happy though and this made Bunny happy. It made him relieved.

He worried for Jack. Over the last 50 years in which Jack had become a Guardian their unit had become a, sort of, family. Bunny saw Jack as a brother and he cared for him deeply. He didn't think he'd be able to care for anyone like that again after losing his real family and race. Jack had burst into their lives with so much joy and power that eventually there was nothing they could do but love him.

Then there was the fact that they had let him alone for 300 years.

300 years. Bunny would repeat that fact in his head over and over again. He repeated it to remind himself never to take Jack for granted. It was a miracle Jack accepted the Guardians love and returned it. Bunny cursed himself at night for what he had done to Jack. To his brother. He couldn't imagine what being alone had done to Jacks mind. Bunny had a taste of it for 24 hours on Easter 50 years ago. Jack had to suffer like that for 300 years without anyone to help him through it. Bunny occasionally caught glimpses of scars on Jacks stomach on the odd occasion that he removed his hoodie. Despite the fact that they were old and well healed they were clearly self inflicted and Bunny hated himself for being somewhat the cause of Jacks self hatred.

The scene before him was, therefore a relief,. Jack wasn't just happy or wearing a fake smile. He was glowing. He was ecstatic. Whoever this girl was an whatever she had done for Jack, Bunny couldn't be more grateful.

Jack and Aura were left alone, sitting on a large window sill, knees up to their chest and facing each other. Despite the other spirits not fully understanding what was going on between them they decided whatever Manny had to say could wait until morning thus allowing Jack and Aura a few hours to talk things out.

"Aura's a nice name," Jack said first, breaking the silence that had naturally occurred between them.

"Thank you," She spoke shyly.

Jack didn't know how to talk to this girl. He had felt an automatic bond to her and found himself staring at her confused at how she could be real. Seeing as this situation was so bizarre he wouldn't be surprised if she disappeared in a puff of smoke at any minute. Aura was his first family. His first believer. This didn't mean their first conversation wasn't going to be awkward.

"You know a lot about me, everything actually, but I know "jack" about you." Jack smiled to himself. He knew it wasn't cool to laugh at his own jokes but he found it impossible considering he was the funniest spirit in the world. Apparently this opinion was not shared as he saw Aura roll her eyes at his pun.

Despite the eye roll she seemed to beam at the chance to tell her story. It had not occurred to Jack that she would have never had that opportunity before.

"Well I was born in Whales 500 years ago. My family weren't poor but we weren't wealthy either. I was an only child and I would read constantly. I was actually considered quite knowledgeable in my village but I couldn't do anything with this knowledge being the wrong gender and everything. I learn a lot of stuff. Most of it useless of course but...it was nice to have it stored in my memory. I remember the first book I ever read. It was myths and legends the few people in my village who could write jotted down in a leather bound book. I was 4 years old and the myths terrified me. Being one know is more than a little disconcerting."

She had been a spirit for 500 years. Jack didn't know why this surprised him. She was obviously going to be older than him he just didn't expect the gap to be so vast. She didn't have a Welsh accent either. He caught a hint of Scottish. It was an odd accent, a mix of voices that in the end cancelled each other out making her seem virtually accentless. Jack didn't really understand how that was possible.

"I died when I was 17. There was an outbreak of cholera and seeing as medical technology was basically non-existent back then I didn't make it. This is what kind of makes me the odd one out beside the other winds. They were all chosen before death. They were hand picked by Manny himself. All three of them are strong and brave and level headed and experienced. I was just a 17 year old girl who had died. They hadn't picked anyone as North wind yet and I think Manny took pity on me. That's how I became North wind. I was brought back to life. A lot of people died in that time though so I was kind of picked. Despite the fact that I was quite weak I had "strength of the mind". I quickly learned to be strong and use my intelligence to fight. I'm strong enough to hold a fight against East or West which you wouldn't think by looking at me. I've had 500 years practice."

"When would you have to fight?" Jack was shocked. He couldn't imagine Aura on a battlefield. The thought of her standing up to Pitch made him cringe.

"Guardians fight to save children. The winds fight to save humanity. There are threats made, not often but they are made. Mother Nature became power thirsty maybe 100 or so years ago. She tried to take all of the elemental spirits power away so she could control the earths weather which would have been incredibly dangerous for everyone and everything. Remember that time when you weren't in control of your powers? That was Mother Nature. We fought her to get them back for you and the other elementalists."

"And that's why you're here now? There's been another threat?" Jack was completely engaged in Auras story.

"Yes, and this time we can't fight on our own."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it. Again I apologies if Aura comes across as annoying. I'm really trying to prevent that. **

**I'm debating on whether to make Jack and Aura an item. If I do it won't be for a while but I kind of like them being friends. Very close friends.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows. You make my heart burst.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Adversary

**First of all I am so sorry for this pathetic excuse for a chapter. I promise I will write more tomorrow I just needed to get something quick down tonight.**

**Secondly I'd like to say thanks for all the lovely reviews especially to Mysteriousity1 for leaving a review after every chapter and helping me know where to go with the story (you probably didn't know you were helping but you seriously were)**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Adversary

The four winds and the five Guardians stood facing each other in the Globe room. Jack stood close to Aura, feeling himself naturally gravitating towards her as if there was some invisible force pulling him to her side. He couldn't explain it. They had spent two hours together and he already felt as if he had known her his entire life.

Aura felt she finally understood what it meant to be sprightly. She had reached a level of happiness that she wasn't aware existed. She had spent 350 years watching over Jack but it was only know that she realised she could reach out and squeeze his hand and he would squeeze back.

Of course Manny had to interrupt her bliss filled thoughts with the prospect of Jack, the winds and the other Guardians being put in a situation where they may get hurt. Whenever Jack was hurt, be it by words or weapon, she felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. The world was never prepared for an angry Aura but it did happen and when it did you ran. That was all you could do.

Manny's light streamed into the very centre of the Globe room, hitting off the glass and causing the spirits to squint as glares were directed to their eyes. A podium-like-structure seemed to rise from the wooden floor where the moon beam was directed and encapsulated in blue light was a form the Guardians thought they would never see again. Eclipse.

Tooth gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. North stood, mouth open, staring at the haunting figure. Sandy looked sadly down at his feet, which were floating several inches off of the ground, shaking his head slowly. Bunny turned his head to the side, muttering a curse and clenching his fists. Augustus looked through the hologram-like-picture; eyes glazed over. Lofty and Gale shared a look before looking towards Augustus for clarification. Aura looked on at everyone else's reactions. The winds were aware of the threat but seeing Eclipse, even if it was only a picture, was enough to set her heart racing again.

Jack was the only person in the room with a confused expression on his face. All he could see was some middle-aged guy with long, black hair which severely needed to be cut, trying to hard to look dark and edgy in a black cloak with a hood that covered his eyes. Seriously what was this dudes problem.

"I...I thought he was dead," Tooth eventually got out after composing herself.

"That's the thing about immortals," Augustus replied "It takes a lot to keep them down. Clearly we didn't do enough."

"Who is he?" Jack questioned, perfectly aware that he was the youngest and therefore least knowledgeable about the spirits.

"One messed up piece of shit," Bunny spat before turning to Jack. "That's Eclipse mate. Insane he is. He destroys towns and cities just because he can. He kills for pleasure. He rips families up and laughs about it. That laugh..." Bunny trailed off unable to continue in his deep set rage.

Jack had never seen Bunny this angry before. It frightened him. Despite Bunny's initial demeanor Jack knew that he was a very kind, peaceful being. Sure he got angry. A lot. But if Bunny was in a state of rage it was always over something incredibly deserving of it. Bunnies speech alone was enough to terrify Jack of Eclipse.

"He lives in the Shadows Jack," spoke North. "He jumps through them unseen and pounces on victims unaware of him even being there from start."

"Why is he back?"

It was Augustus's turn now to deliver the fateful news that Manny had given the winds before they arrived at the pole.

"He wants the world to suffer. He wants humanity to end even if it means him going down with it."

* * *

**Sorry again for the lack of substance in this chapter. Tell me what you think about Eclipse. I'm worried about him coming off as too Pitch like.**

**Also expect swearing and violence in the story from now on. I'm sorry if some of you aren't into that it's just the only way I know how to write this story.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. I MEAN IT. THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seven Split Up

**Another short chapter. Sorry for being lame but I have a drama exam on Sunday and that's kind of more important right now. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Seven Split Up

The seven spirits planned to locate Eclipse by splitting up and searching different parts of the globe. Tooth would take an army of her mini tooth fairies, even Baby Tooth who was more than a little reluctant to leave Jack, and search Asia. Bunny would take his tunnels to Australia and search there and the surrounding area's. Sandy would take South America, North would take the sleigh to North America, Lofty would do a general search of the East and Gale and Augustus would do the same for the West and South. The wind spirits would change back from their human form in order to cover more ground. Aura was instructed to travel with Jack and cover the polar regions and generally just the North of the planet.

Of course, having two groups of spirits used to doing things their own way meant this plan took a very long time for all seven of the spirits to agree on.

"You trust those two together? Are you out of your bloody mind North!?" Bunny pointed towards Aura and Jack who, over the few hours in which they had met, had been talking and laughing constantly.

Jack stared at Bunny, his mouth open, grabbing the fabric of his hoodie in his general heart-area.

"What are you trying to say Kangaroo? You mean you don't...trust me." Jack looked away in fake shock. "Well it's all coming out now huh?" He couldn't stop the edges of his mouth from turning up.

Bunny completely ignored him. He was far too used to Jack and his...Jack-ness.

"All they've done is talk this whole time, and not about our mission. I over-heard a very in depth conversation about preferred flavours of ice cream." Bunny turned to face Jack now, "Seriously mate, how can you possibly talk about ice cream for a solid forty minutes?"

"I think someone needs a scratch between the ears. What's your problem Bunny?" Jack half laughed.

"We're on a mission, or were you forgetting that there's an insane murderous spirit on the loose? You can't just make everything into a good time."

North interrupted before yet another Bunny/Jack argument could break out resulting in Lofty and Gale filming it on phones they had "acquired" from somewhere in Norths workshop. He could see that Augustus was already losing patience and respect for the Guardians. For the sake of the mission North could not afford for this to happen.

"Bunny, Jack vill not be able to fly without Aura."

Aura now looked to Bunny flashing her signature lop-sided smile, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"If it helps I won't actually be able to talk to Jack when I'm in my wind form? All I can do is fly him around and fight if I need to."

"See!" Jack spoke triumphantly, placing a hand on Auras shoulder. "We truly are the ideal team." He began to march around Aura, raising his knees up to his chest. "I can verify that there will be zero communication and zero "good times", I repeat zero "good times" had between me and Sergeant Aura." Jack had marched up to Bunny by this point and had raised his hand to his forehead in a salute.

Bunny swiped his arm where Jacks head would have been had he not ducked in time.

"Bloody show pony," Bunny muttered under his breath when he missed.

Aura just stood there eyes watering with tears of laughter. She knew Jacks humour extremely well and found him hilarious. She seemed to be about the only one.

"Aura," Augustus cautioned in a loud and authority filled voice. "Stop this childish behaviour. This is not like you. This world is under threat and all you do is laugh?"

Aura looked down at her feet. Being scalded by the only paternal figure in her life was embarrassing and made her insides twist with guilt.

North cleared his throat, attempting to interrupt the tension in the room, only succeeding in making the situation that much more uncomfortable. Sandy pursed his lips together forming an expression that said something along the lines of ...so this is awkward.

"Shouldn't we be setting off then," Jack spoke to Augustus in a slightly patronising tone. A few hours and he was already protective of Aura.

Jack flew through the air over the barren snowy landscape that was the North Pole.

"So," Jack said finally after five minutes of silence "You're not much of a talker are you."

Immediately he found himself tipped upside down, being dragged through the air by one foot.

"Ok," Jack spluttered through fits of laughter, "Ok I swear I won't make another joke throughout this journey."

Aura flipped him the right way up.

You better not Frost.

"Still," he spoke thoughtfully, "It's weird how many times I've made a trip via the wind, via you I guess, and not known that you were...real? It's weird thinking about those times when I thought I was completely alone but...well I wasn't y'know?"

Aura blew through his hair hoping her answer would suffice.

****Yeah, she thought, I know.

* * *

**You can leave a review if you want...it's not like it's my birthday tomorrow or anything.**

**oh wait...**


	6. Chapter 6: Eclipse

**Greetings! I've been so busy this past weekend so I couldn't update but I'm making up for it with a chapter now. This makes up for it right?...Right?**

**Thank you for the Birthday wishes. I received a Jack Frost hoodie from one friend, a "story of Jack Frost" from another and a ROTG themed card from my parents. Even though my friends don't quite understand my obsession with this movie, they seem happy to support it with themed gifts.**

**Also my drama exam went well (I hope).**

**I got some really lovely reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Just thank you for taking the time out to read my story and comment on it. Every time I read a nice/constructive review my day becomes made.**

**I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Eclipse

North was travelling over North America via sleigh and snow globe. He was listening out for anything unusual. He knew himself it wouldn't be hard to locate Eclipse. As much as it twisted his insides to think about, Eclipse's activity was usually followed by a bounty of terrified screams that could easily be traced. He shook his head in disgust. How anyone could bring themselves to murder anyone was beyond him. It surprised him that he had even been created as a spirit in the first place because by thunder it wasn't the Man in the Moon's creation.

His stomach started rumbling.

He had eaten an assortment of cookies before he had left.

He could feel in his belly something was wrong.

But where? Why the North Pole of course.

"Jack!"

_-ROTG-_

Aura could sense something wasn't right. As she blew through the barren landscape of the North Pole she could feel more than just the bumpy landscape she was gliding over. There was something moving. Something not quite human but not a usual animal from the North Pole wildlife either. It was another spirit.

Before she realised what she was doing she materialised into her human form. She stood, squinting into the distance when she heard a sharp yell followed by a thump and then a groan.

"Sorry," she yelled without looking round to Jack who was lying in a heap in a pile of snow.

"Here's an idea," He shouted sarcastically as he pushed himself off of the ground and dusted himself down. "LAND ME BEFORE YOU CHANGE FORM!"

Aura held up her hand for him to be quiet. They definitely weren't alone but if Eclipse was here they didn't need him to find them before they found him.

Jack moved closer to Aura, extremely confused but keeping his voice low.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I think he's here."

As if replying to this statement a manic laugh sounded behind them. They both turned on their heels taking up a fighting stance. Jack crouched low staff in hand and Aura had her hands ready to take hold of the wind and blow Eclipse into the next century. The only problem was that all they could see was a vast white landscape. Eclipse was nowhere to be seen.

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" Jack yelled as loud as he could, trying to make himself seem as intimidating as possible.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The voice was still laughing and seemed to float through the air. Neither Aura or Jack could see who the voice was coming from.

"If it isn't little Jack Frost," the voice carried on. It was sickeningly sweet. "I heard a little rumour that you've been adopted by the Guardians. There little toy so to speak. How long has that been a thing?"

Jack was about to respond but the voice carried on talking.

"And who's this? North wind? My my my it's not like you walk around in human form. Is that safe for you?"

"It's your own safety you should be worried for Eclipse!" She answered, louder than she thought she could manage.

Jack and Aura were now back to back trying to defend every angle Eclipse could possibly attack them from.

"Why should I be worried? Two spirits who look like they're barely potty trained. Tell me little girl, how do you plan on disturbing my safety when you can't see me?"

There was that laugh again. It cut Jack up. It got inside his head. It was similar to nails running down a chalk board.

"What's the point in the three of us being here if not to fight?" Aura was not leaving without some sort of definite occurrence, be it Jack and herself losing a fight or winning one, something needed to happen.

Out of nowhere Eclipse seemed to appear. He didn't fall from the sky or rise from the ground. He didn't materialise like Aura did. He just appeared. One minute there was just vast white in front of the two spirits, the next minute the grotesque figure of a middle aged man wearing nought but a black cloak and torn black, suit trouser appeared, scarring all down his face and chest. His eyes were hidden under a large hood but Jack could see him sneering at them.

"Time to run children."

_-ROTG-_

North was flying faster than even on Christmas eve. Snow globe after snow globe was thrown into the air as he appeared through different portals over Australia. Where was that damn rabbit.

Just as North was about to give up looking for back up and leave for the North Pole on his own he spotted an oversized bunny racing, following some scent through the forest below him.

"Bunny!" He yelled down to him.

Bunny, surprised by the sudden shout, tripped over his paws and fell forward.

"Bunny! Time is of essence. We must go to North Pole."

Bunny, having regained his composure, replied in a slightly irritated voice. "I thought frostbite and Aura were in charge of searching that area?"

"They're in trouble. I feel it in my belly."

Bunnies eyes were wide for all of 2 seconds before he tapped his foot, opening a tunnel taking him straight to the North Pole.

Bunnies protectiveness over Jack would have warmed North's heart if he wasn't consumed with worry himself. He didn't have time to locate the other spirits. If Eclipse was there with Jack and Aura, North would need to get to them quickly. The four of them were going to have to do.

_-ROTG-_

Jack shot ice from his staff with so much force that it shocked even himself. Aura created a huge gust that centred around Eclipse making it near impossible for him to move any closer to them. All the while Eclipse was laughing maniacally .

"He won't fall down!" Aura shouted over the noise of the wind, her voice sounding physically strained. "Why won't he fall down!?"

"Can you put any more force into it?" Jack shouted in between blasts of ice that seemed to have very little effect on Eclipse. It seemed as if they were actually reflecting off of him.

"This is all I've got."

Eclipse, to Auras dismay, took a step forward without even struggling against the force of her wind.

"How is he doing this!?" She yelled, fear trickling into the back of her mind.

He took another step forward, then another, then another. His smile grew and grew, disturbing Aura more than she'd care to admit.

Both Aura and Jack backed away from him but Eclipse was picking up speed. It was no use. They couldn't fight against him with their powers. Jack stopped shooting ice blasts and Aura halted her wind. In response Eclipse stopped moving.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way," Jack sighed, dropping his staff.

"So you've seen a little bit of sense. You realise your powers are useless against me?"

"We realise that you're not very good at picking fights," Aura sneered "Making enemies with the winds and the Guardians? Not very bright if you ask me."

"So you are going to fight me?"

"You're not giving us much of a choice," spat Jack. Obviously Jack had learned to fight without his staff. He could fight well but He didn't know this spirit. He didn't know if he played dirty. He didn't know his tactics.

"Well lets go then. Two against one. Big mistake." Eclipse sneered. How he would enjoy beating the life out of these two. So naive. So youthful. Everything he resented.

Jack went for the first hit, swiping his arm making it connect with Eclipses neck. Eclipse crouched slightly, groaning then started laughing again.

_Is that all he does!?_ Jack thought, trying not to let the laugh affect him. He went for another punch but Eclipse caught his fist and managed to flip Jack onto his back, extracting a groan which grew to a yell as he pushed his foot down on Jacks leg.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I've gained a little bit of extra power in my absence? It's called brute force."

Aura threw herself onto Eclipses back, pulling him off of Jack but not before she heard the unmistakable sound of bones crunching.

Jack rolled over, stifling a pained yell with his hands. Blood began to stain the white beneath him and he found himself panting violently, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes. He made sure to halt any pained noises he could from escaping his mouth. Even when in intense pain Jack knew better than to give Eclipse the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Eclipse flung himself around trying to throw Aura off of his back but she was latched on. Aura lived by very few rules or sayings but there was one that she stuck to ruthlessly. You touch Jack Frost ; you die. She grabbed onto each side of Eclipses head attempting to twist it and break his neck, a fighting move that she had only heard of and had never seen. Her eyes were alive with rage and the wind started moving with such immense force that even Eclipse, who had previously remained unaffected by it, was finding it hard to move. He grabbed hold of Auras hands before she could perform the act and ripped them from his head causing her to fall backwards.

In one swift movement Eclipse was on top of her with a knife that he had pulled from inside his cloak, which was practically ripping from his form due to the winds power. He held Aura down bringing the knife to her temple and dragging it down to her cheekbone extracting blood and a yelp from her.

Before he could do any more damage, however, a wooden staff made contact with the side of his head knocking him on his side. Aura looked up to see Jack balancing on one leg, holding his staff, with a pained look on his face.

Aura stood up quickly grabbing Jack's arm to support him, preparing to take the winds form again. She needed to get them out of here. Jack raised his hand to the side of Auras face, wiping the blood that was oozing from her pale skin. Aura winced and instantly regretted it when seeing the all consuming concern on Jack's face.

"How bad is your leg?" She asked before realising the answer by looking at it. It was misshapen and bloody. She knew Jack had broken bones before, sometimes the breaks were down to her not flying him carefully enough, but she knew for a fact that this would be the worst break he had ever experienced.

"It's fine," he answered, sounding scarily genuine "Let me look at your head."

Still balancing on one leg he twisted Auras face to the side softly with his hand. He hated Eclipse with every fibre of his being.

"Stop being an idiot," she replied shortly, "we need to leave before he comes to."

Jack may have been the kindest, most selfless being she knew but when it meant he put himself in danger her temper tended to grow short.

"Quite a swing you have there jack." Eclipse choked out.

_Why won't he stay down_. Jack had had enough of him but he knew too well there was very little he could do while in this state. As much as he hated admitting he was hurting, the pain in his leg was excruciating and he hadn't even tried to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He wasn't ashamed to cry in front of Aura. She had seen him cry many a time.

"Oh and your friend has finally come to join you."

Just as Eclipse spoke a hole appeared in the ground between Jack and Aura and Eclipse. Bunny lunged forward, ready to tear Eclipse limb from limb but Eclipse was gone. He had vanished. And he wasn't coming back to deal with an angry Pooka.

Bunny turned to face Jack and in a split second was at his side allowing him to lean on him. He looked at his leg. This shouldn't of happened. Not to Jack.

"Let's get you back to the workshop frostbite," Bunny spoke solemnly, not trying very hard to hide the concern in his voice. Yet again he had allowed his brother to get hurt.

"Relax Bunny," Jack's voice was strained but still had a light hearted tinge to it "It's not like I've never broken anything before."

Aura spoke up, a lot more relaxed than Bunny was in the current situation. "I'll fly him back Bunny. It will probably be less painful for him than the tunnels or sleigh."

This was true of course. Despite Bunny not wanting to leave Jack while he was hurting he had to think about what would be best for the winter spirit.

"...Alright," Bunny sighed. "I'll find North, he must still be trying to find us. Arrive at the workshop as quick as you can. Don't stall," Bunny cautioned Aura.

This annoyed her,"I don't like seeing him hurt either you know."

Before Bunny could say another word Aura had disappeared and Jack slowly began to rise into the air. Bunny made a tunnel and hopped into it ; he now had to find North.

Aura carried Jack as carefully as she knew how as they started their journey back to the workshop. She noticed Jack becoming, if possible, paler than before as she realised that he was losing a significant amount of blood from his leg. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. She decided that care was over rated ; this situation required speed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Seriously. I mean it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Safe Haven

**I AM SO SORRY. It's been over a week and I know that's ridiculous. Sorry sorry sorry (Sorry some more).**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Safe Haven

Jack felt completely detached from his body ; as though his mind was actually floating ten feet above his head. Did that make sense? Jack didn't know, nor did he care because in that moment he was free of pain, free of the knowledge of Eclipse's attack on his leg and free of the worry of what he looked like sprawled out on a bed in the infirmary in Santoff Claussen, with the Guardians leaning over him anxiously. So this is what it feels like to have lost a lot of blood? Jack would almost say he was enjoying the experience. Of course him being half conscious prevented anything coherent leaving his lips. He could here mutters and segments of conversation from voices he supposed to be his family

"He has suffered horrific break."

"The little buggers bone's not broken! It's crushed!"

"How are we supposed to help him!?"

Silence.

"You think that vill work sandy?"

"It's worth a try if it will help our sweet tooth."

"Alright, better wake him up before he loses all his strength."

That was when two furry paws gently held jacks shoulders and shook. A quiet groan escaped Jacks lips and his brow furrowed. Don't wake me. Don't bring me back to the pain.

"Snowflake? Ya need to wake up ok? I promise this won't take long." Bunny tried to coax the boy from his sleep as gently as possible.

"B-Bunny?" Jacks eyes opened slightly, squinting as the light of the room pierced them.

"That's right mate," Bunny breathed out, relieved that Jacks injury hadn't driven him into complete unconsciousness yet. "We have an idea that might fix your leg."

"My-my leg?"

Jack looked down to see his leg misshapen and bloody. That one look seemed to trigger the intense pain he had felt when receiving the injury and travelling back to the workshop with it. He stifled a gasp by covering his mouth with his hands, hunching his shoulders and suddenly shutting his eyes tight. In response to this Bunny nuzzled at Jacks temple with his nose in an attempt to comfort the boy while Tooth began to run her hand through Jacks damp hair, tears welling in her eyes.

"Jack," North spoke softly, realising that the sooner they fixed Jacks leg the sooner he'd be out of pain, "We think that if you made a cast for you leg out of ice that you form yourself your magic may be able to heal the break."

Jack took deep breaths, trying to focus on what North had said rather than the searing pain he felt radiating from his leg. Make a cast out of ice? How the hell do I do that? How the hell to I form ice when I'm this weak.

"Can't we-can't we fix it any other way?" Jack asked between deep breaths.

Sandy shook his head looking at Jack solemnly. For humans, this severe a break would result in amputation. For those with magic the limb could hopefully be saved.

"I'm afraid you must use your powers Jack."

Jack looked to Bunny and begged him with his eyes for a solution to his problem. Bunny could offer none.

"I'm sorry snowflake."

"B-but I don't think I can."

"You must." North pushed.

"I can barely sit up without feeling like I'm going to collapse again. How am I su-supposed to channel my powers?"

"We're here with you mate. We'll hold you up and support your staff."

Jack saw the sorrowful expressions on each of the Guardians faces and realised that him being in pain was hurting them almost as much as it was hurting him. He could see there was no other way around this. Fix a broken leg with magic or die trying right?

"Okay." Jack spoke quietly.

Bunny carefully placed his hands on either side of Jacks waist in order to support him. Sandy made a floating pillow of sand that he pushed under Jacks injured leg and slowly rose it up giving Jack a better view of it. North passed Jack his staff and Tooth started murmuring words of encouragement and comfort into Jack's ear.

Jack took several deep breaths, closed his eyes and put every ounce of energy he had left into his staff, channeling ice to spark out of it, creating a bright white lights to course around the wood of it.. Blue veins seemed to form around Jacks injured leg, spiraling down to his ankle. Ice soon followed in a thick coating completely encasing jacks injury. Once done the sparks of ice seemed to retreat back into jacks staff but the cast still light that once radiated from the staff ceased to exist Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even Jack who within two seconds after finishing the act fell backwards onto bunny and into unconsciousness.

*-*-ROTG-*-*

"How could you be so reckless Aura?"

Augustus's words cut into Aura like a knife through butter but that didn't stop her from defending herself. The four winds stood in the globe room, rather Augustus, Gale and lofty stood while Aura was forced to sit on the window sill facing them. It felt too much like an intervention for her liking and she had had enough of the other winds thinking they were wiser than her despite them all being around the same age in spirit years.

"Reckless? No. What's reckless is the fact that despite sensing that I needed your help you didn't turn up. As soon as North thought Jack was in danger he came as fast as he could. So did Bunny. You didn't come to help me! I didn't expect you to but don't you dare call me reckless when you ignored the fact that Eclipse was with me and Jack in the North Pole."

Gale and Lofty looked painfully guilty about this. Both thought of Aura as a younger sister. A sister they never saw and didn't really know much about but a sister nonetheless. Aura held no grudge against Gale and Lofty though. Augustus was the only one who was able to sense when another of his spirits was in trouble. He was the "Leader" of the winds, similar to North's position in the Guardians, and therefore was the only one, out of the four, with this power.

"You transformed into human form even though you are much stronger as the wind. Don't tell me that wasn't pure naive stupidity on your half."

"I had to transform into this form to tell Jack that I thought someone was watching us! What did you expect me to do!?"

"I expected you to fight and to win Aura. It's what we do. Now I realise you are not capable of what I expect of you. You nearly got Jack Frost killed with that stunt."

Aura felt tears burning in her eyes. It' because of me Jack's still alive. Why can't you see that. Why can't you ever see any good in me. Aura was above crying in front of Augustus. She wanted his respect more than anything. Maybe more than being seen by Jack. She excused herself and walked out of the Globe room and to the nearest empty workroom, locking herself in. She would remain there until the tears refused to come. Until felt nothing.

* * *

**I'm not sure how often new chapters will be released in the next three weeks because I have exams. Like the biggest exams of my life so far and their kind of a big deal (Pronunciation of "Kind of" differs but I say it like "My life is over I'll never get a job or go to university my life is over my life is over" but it's watevz)**


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding

**Chapter 8...finally. I've deleted the Authors note previous so the story runs more smoothly. All it was was an apology for being so lame with updates. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Understanding

Jack was sat upright in bed, staring at Augustus dumbfounded, while trying to cover his bare chest with the signature blue sheets of North's infirmary. Augustus stood at the end of his bed, dressed in his usual "oh-so-modest" suit with his long, white hair tied back. He had his hands clasped behind his back and looked apologetically toward Jack, trying to avoid looking at the lump at the end of the bed that was the cast of ice that surrounded the broken leg that Jack had been forced to make himself using almost all of his power.

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked, not quite believing what Augustus had said.

"I'm apologising on behalf of Aura." Augustus began, "She thinks herself above any situation to apologise herself."

"What is she apologising for?" Jack couldn't quite understand. He had been in the infirmary for 48 hours and there had been no sign of Aura. Maybe she's apologising for not visiting?

"For the stunt she pulled here. For getting you severely injured. For almost killing you. I have made her aware of the trouble she has caused but she has refused to listen to me and that is why I am here. I am apologising on her behalf."

_What?_ Aura saved him. Without her he would have surely died. If she hadn't pulled Eclipse off of him he was sure he would have come away with much worse than a broken leg. Then another thought came into Jacks head. _She had been punished for it_. Punished for saving his life.

"What did you say to her?" Jack spoke through gritted teeth, unable to look Augustus in the eye.

"That she was reckless and that she supposed herself more powerful than she could ever hope to be. That she was naive and I underestimated her abilities."

"Aura saved me." Jack spat locking his eyes on Augustus's.

"If she had stayed in wind form Eclipse might be dead by now-"

"-And then so would I. Aura changed into her human form to warn me. If she hadn't I would be dead. Don't try and deny it."

Augustus was taken aback by Jack's hostility. Jack had known this girl for maybe four days in total. Why was he so protective of her? Why was he defending her against her own leader?

"It was not my intention to upset you Frost. Forgive me. You have been through a great stress. I'll leave you to rest."

Jack noticed something in the tone of Augustus's voice. He was picking his words wisely. He knew what he wanted to say but he said it in a way that came off as polite and elegant. Jack saw through the words disguise. He saw them as sly and cunning. Jack didn't like the south wind and he wasn't sure he ever would.

*-*-ROTG-*-*

Aura sat on a window ledge in one of the workshop rooms, knees up to her chest, her head resting against the windowpane. She brought her finger to the glass where her breath had caused it to mist over and she drew a very crude snowflake shape. It had been two days since Jack had returned to Santoff Clausen with his injury. Two days since Aura had had the courage to talk to the boy. Two days of self induced solitude from Augustus and the other spirits. In those two days she felt a loneliness and desperation that she had never felt before. Sure, she was used to not being acknowledged or seen, but she was never truly alone. Jack had been there as he always had. Not now though. Despite the fact that this isolation was self inflicted she still felt painfully abandoned. She didn't know what she expected. Did she expect the Guardians to accept her as they had accepted Jack? No. Did she expect Augustus to come running and apologise to her for what he had said? Definitely not. The only person who she could talk to and be accepted by was Jack Frost and at that moment Jack Frost was confided to a bed in the infirmary.

Aura sighed, bringing her palm to the windowpane and wiping away the image she had created on the glass. Time to take action Aura. Time to visit Jack Frost.

*-*-ROTG-*-*

She made her way slowly through the vast corridors of North's workshop. It surprised her how a building so large could feel so like home. The walls were a warm red colour with borders of holly and greenery. It was cosy in every sense of the word and even in comparison to how small she was to the building, she didn't once feel intimidated by it's size. This truly was the home of Nicholas St North.

North was apparently used to guests or at least used to yetis getting lost as there were signs on every door and at the end of each corridor instructing were to go and what someone would find if they turned left or right. It was this way, and only this way that Aura found herself at North's infirmary. Travel down two twisting staircases then make three lefts and a right. That's when you'll get to the medical wing.

She knew where Jacks room was before seeing it. She just followed the crisp chill.

She found herself facing a brown oak door with a golden handle and a sign that read ward no.7. She grasped the handle, took a deep, long breath, and walked into the room.

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOCK!?" yelled jack as he failed to cover himself up in his bed sheets.

Aura quickly averted her gaze to her shoes. She stayed silent and stunned for all of four seconds before erupting into a ridiculously loud and out of control laugh. She grasped her stomach and her knees were bent slightly as the laugh coursed through her body.

Jack on the other hand looked completely mortified. He was sitting upright on the bed now with his bed sheet covering his whole body up to just under his chin.

Aura looked up slowly, tears in her eyes and hand covering up her mouth, as she tried and failed to stifle her laugh.

"It's not funny," Jack pouted, a blue hue appearing on his cheeks,"I could have been sleeping and wouldn't have known you were here."

"So *gasp* you normally just *gasp* lie around naked?" Aura asked, trying desperately to steady her breathing with a large grin plastered on her face.

"It's how Mother Nature intended. I'm a free spirit Aura. Sometimes clothes cut of my freedom." Jack said all this in a deadly serious tone causing Aura to lose it again.

She made her way to jacks bed, still bent over with laughter, and pushed herself up onto the end of it.

Instinctively Jack pulled the blanket closer to himself, encasing his body even more so than it was.

"Will you relax Jack. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

_Oh Manny_. That thought hadn't occurred to Jack. Aura had literally always been with him. Every time he changed or washed she would have seen.

Jack pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Jack groaned.

Aura didn't hear what Jack had said due to her desperately trying to calm her laughing fit. After about two minutes she could breathe normally again but she still couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"How's the leg?" she asked eventually after feeling Jacks embarrassment decrease.

"S'alright." Jack answered, revealing his face from under the bed sheet. "After some time in it's magic casing it should be good as new."

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Everyone was rushing around so worried about you. Bunny was practically hysterical when he found you. You probably don't remember it. You were so out of it from all the blood you lost. It's weird to see people fussing over you. I'm so used to seeing you deal with stuff on your own. I guess they don't understand how much you can deal with without help. I knew you'd be fine but I thought I better not get in peoples way."

"It's nice in a way." Jack spoke thoughtfully. "Sometimes it's annoying when they don't give me credit for what I'm capable of dealing with on my own but it is nice to get help and to be cared for y'know."

"I wouldn't know." Aura didn't mean to make herself sound like she was full of self pity but it was true. She didn't know how it felt to be cared for. Not truly.

"Augustus not really the caring sort." This wasn't a question. Jack knew for a fact that he wasn't.

"You could say that."

"He came in here earlier you know, said he was apologising on your behalf. Obviously I said you had nothing to apologise for and that, if anything, I should be thanking you but he just kept saying how you almost got me killed."

Aura was furious. She could take criticism when she knew it was deserved but she could not take it when she knew she had done nothing wrong. She looked straight ahead and clenched her fists. She didn't reply to Jack's statement, not trusting her voice not to tremble.

Jack and herself sat like this for several minutes and when Jack noticed tears begin to trickle down Auras cheek he pulled her into a tight embrace. Aura rested her left cheek on Jack's chest and he began stroking her head as she started sobbing harder. They stayed like that for several hours until Aura couldn't cry any more. Until Jack realised that he had never cared for anyone more.

* * *

**Jack and Aura are still just friends for now. Jack cares about her in a friendly sort of way. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and following this story and I promise chapters will be more regular from now on.**

**Stay chill gang.**


End file.
